Freshman Year
by Iroc24
Summary: The Cullen's are attending college for the first time since Bella joined the family. What will happen when they find out their English professor is a former classmate from Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

**Most chapters will be from Bella's POV however there will be the occasional Esme chapter to explain what she and Carlisle are doing while the "kids" attend college.  
**

I looked over at my husband sitting with Emmett on the couch watching the game. Considering we just moved in this morning, our new house looks like we've been here for months. On Monday we would all be starting classes at Kippah University in Minnesota. The house that Edward purchased is located on fraternity row. From what the real estate agent told us, it belonged to a fraternity whose charter was revoked because of too many arrests for underage drinking. The house was perfect for us. Each couple had their own floor. We would be on the top floor while Jacob and Nessie took the bottom. Alice thought it would be best to keep them away from Edward so that they had more privacy. She and Jasper were below us with Rosalie and Emmett below them. Another benefit of living on fraternity row is that late night parties are very common so no one will think it's strange when our lights are on at all hours of the night.

"Are you listening Bella?" Alice was tapping her foot and shaking her head at me. Using me as a Barbie doll is still one of her favorite games.

"Sorry Alice. It's just so overwhelming. I know you've all been to college before, but this is my first time. Not to mention Nessie just finished high school for the first time." Alice smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love it. Plus, you don't have to pretend that you're not married and you and Edward both have the same class schedule for the first semester." At that point Edward stood up and joined us by the computers. He must have realized that Alice was about to insist on picking out an outfit for my first day of class.

"Come love, we should go hunting. The state park is just a few miles from campus." I took his hand and we left the house before Alice could say anything. We got into Edward's Volvo and drove to the park. Edward thought it was better than being spotted running a hundred miles per hour down the street. When we got to the park, Edward parked the car and we just sat there.

"Tell me what you're thinking love." I love that after all these years my mind was still the only one he couldn't read. I lifted my shield and allowed him in. _I love you Edward. I'm nervous about starting college and that Alice is so close to such a large mall._ He laughed. "Alice would find a place to shop even if we were in the middle of nowhere. Are you ready to hunt?" I shook my head and we got out of the car. After an hour we walked back to the car and drove home.

"It's about time you're back. Bella, I still need to pick out your outfit for tomorrow." Nessie and Rose started laughing. Alice never bothered them about wardrobe. So I like to be comfortable instead of fashionable. I still wear the name brands, now. Edward decided to chime in.

"Alice, Bella knows how to pick out an outfit that makes her comfortable. She always looks beautiful so please leave her alone." Crap. I quickly raised my shield. It was still down from when we were hunting. Edward gave me his crooked smile that still made me melt. "Come love. We should go upstairs and make sure everything is the way we like it." I took his hand and we walked upstairs to enjoy some privacy.

**Kippah University is a fictional school based on my own college experiences. I was originally going to use a popular college as the setting but decided this was better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I have finished unpacking our new house. It feels so small but it is just the two of us this time. Carlisle will be teaching medicine at Kippah University while the children take classes. After a long family discussion, we decided that it would be strange for a group of married college couples to be living with their parents so we purchased our own home outside of town. The kids would all be living right off campus is a highly populated area of town known at fraternity row. Alice and Edward both tried to comfort me with the knowledge that the college students would often be too drunk to notice if something was unusual.

"Esme, I just got off the phone with the contractor. He would like to meet with you tomorrow while I'm teaching to discuss what materials you will need for the project." That's Carlisle. Always thinking ahead about what will make me happy. He actually got me a job at the university working on historical restoration of the older buildings on campus.

"Thank you dear. I need something to fill my time now that I'm not cleaning up behind eight teenagers." He laughed and I sat down next to him on the couch. He was reading Gray's Anatomy again as he wrote up lesson plans for his first lesson. His class would be about the history of medicine. I picked up the blue prints for the bell tower and decided to start there because it was in the worst shape. After working for a few hours, Carlisle and I decided to go hunting. We put our work down and walked out of the house into the backyard. We entered the forest behind us and began running towards the smell of a small herd of deer.

**The introduction chapters are short but as the story gets going, the chapters will be longer. Please review so I know if you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walk across the quad to our first class, Introduction to Modern History, I took in the sites around me. College seemed similar to high school in many ways. It seemed everyone was starring at Edward and me. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. I could only imagine what the boys were thinking about me.

"Are you alright Edward?" I asked as I placed my arm around him. He just shook his head and whispered.

"This is so much worse than high school boys. We haven't done what some of these boys want to do to you. By the way, we are never going to a Beta Omega Delta party. Those three boys over there are already estimating how many points you will be worth." I laughed and kissed Edward as we entered the lecture hall. We tried to find seats in the back but it seems that is the favorite place for college students. Luckily we found a place in middle. We sat down and took out our notebooks. For Edward it was just a prop, but this was my first time in college and I planned on taking it seriously. Edward's face suddenly looked like when the entire pack was in a small room. I looked around the room but didn't see any wolves. I did however see a few people starring at us. I lifted my shield trying to help Edward.

_Ignore all of them and just listen to me. After class we can go home and you can sit at your piano. Or we can go hunting._ His face relaxed, as did his grip on the small desk that folded out from the chair. For the rest of class I kept his mind occupied his mind with my own thoughts. When the professor gave us a reading assignment and said she would see us next week, Edward was up and was almost dragging me out with the fastest human pace he could move.

"Calm down Edward. It couldn't have been that bad." I finally said when we were home and away from the humans.

"You have no idea Bella. Last time I attended college I didn't have you. I never paid much attention to their thoughts before." I wasn't sure what to say so I just sat their next to him on the piano bench. He started to play my lullaby as Alice and Jasper returned from their first class.

"I still don't understand why they teach about things they don't understand." Jasper said as he took out blackberry to start writing his paper.

"Jazz, you can't expect them to experts when they weren't even alive at the time. Promise me you won't put autobiographical information in your essay." Alice said as she gave her husband her puppy eyes. He smiled as the two of them walked upstairs. Renesmee and Rose entered next as they returned from trigonometry.

"So how is this class different from what grandpa taught me when I was five?" Edward laughed at Nessie's question. Our daughter was homeschooled by Carlisle and Esme until she stopped growing six years ago. I sat with her for a few lessons and Carlisle was using doctorate level textbooks.

"How was your first day Nessie?" I asked as she walked towards the piano where her father and I were both sitting. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me how the professor was starting from the basics with SohCahToa. I laughed.

"Not everyone is a genius like you Renesmee. Just remember not to be a know-it-all. You don't want to draw attention to yourself in class." As Edward spoke, Jacob and Emmett walked in from their Introduction to Sport's Medicine class.

"My Nessie can be a know-it-all if she wants to… Dad." Jacob must have been looking for a fight because he knew better than to call Edward dad.

"Start running mutt." I held on to his arm and he stayed next to me, but was not happy about it. "Love, please let go." I just shook my head.

"Not until you calm down. We don't need a vampire and a wolf running down Main St." Having heard us, Alice and Jasper came back downstairs and Jasper started to send calming waves around the room. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"I think our first day was eventful for all of us. But it's time to get ready for the night life. Nessie and I heard about a paintball party at Beta Omega Delta tonight. The only rule is everyone in attendance must wear a white shirt." Edward got tense again but Alice was excited.

"I've heard of these paintball parties. Let's go Bella. We need to shop before tonight." I kissed Edward goodbye as Alice dragged me towards the Porsche. I knew there was no use in arguing with her when it came to shopping.

**Beta Omega Delta is a fictional house. I wanted to spell blood for a little humor but I couldn't figure out which letter looked like a L.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Alice pulled into the parking lot at the Mall of America and we all got out of the car. Nessie and Rosalie joined us for different reasons. Nessie wanted to ride the roller coaster before Jacob and Rosalie wanted to replace Emmett's iPod for him. Poor Emmett, he was listening to his music when the TA leaned over Rosalie pretending to assist her in measuring some chemicals for organic chemistry. His iPod took the aggression that was meant for the guy's head.

"I'll be at the roller coaster. I want to examine the controls to see if I can speed it up before Jacob rides." Nessie smiled as she walked away. Nessie and Jacob were always trying to trick each other. Last year when they went to Disney, Nessie somehow got control of the Tower of Terror through her blackberry and stopped the car mid-drop. Luckily she wasn't caught but a few people sued Disney for whiplash type injuries.

"Nessie, I'd prefer if you didn't scare the humans this time. You and Jacob can figure out a better way to scare each other." I said at vampire speed as she walked away.

"Fine mom, I just want to have fun." She said back as she continued towards the rides. Alice closed her eyes and tried to focus. Although she still couldn't clearly see Renesmee and Jacob she had learned how to look around them to see their future.

"Relax Bella. I don't see any problems with the rides here. I'm sure Nessie isn't going to do anything."

"Thanks Alice. She and Jacob worry me sometimes."

"As children do. Come on Bella. We need to get over to the sport's store to pick up cases of paintballs for tonight." I gave her a strange look. What kind of party was she insisting we go to? As if she was reading my mind like Edward she answered my thoughts.

"Bella, it's a paintball party. The object is to get drunk and messy. People will be throwing everything from water balloons filled with paint to paintballs. Some people will fingerprint designs onto other shirts. After the party everyone who attended has the shirt as a souvenir. Ours will go straight to goodwill of course, but it'll still be a fun night." It wasn't making me feel much better. Drunk college students weren't what I would consider a good time, but I promised to get the full college experience.

When we got to the sporting goods store Alice walked right to the paintball section. She passed me blue, green, and red containers of paintballs.

"I wonder if we can use the guns." She closed her eyes as she spoke trying to see the party. "Yep. Here, take this." She passed me a two paintball guns while she carried four more to the register. She then made a quick trip back and got a few more cases of paintballs. After we paid for everything she decided to drag me into a small boutique that was hidden between chain stores.

"Alice, I thought we just came for the supplies. Why do you have to torture me?" I tried to mimic her puppy eyes but it didn't seem to work.

"Bella, you're in college now and I refuse to let you go to class in jeans and a sweatshirt. Even if it takes another hundred years, I will get you dressing correctly." I knew not to argue with her in the middle of the mall so I resigned to suffer. Edward would cheer me up later and at least I had that to look forward to. After an hour of Alice throwing clothing over the dressing room door Rosalie and Nessie entered the store and saved me.

"Alice, Nessie is getting hungry so can we speed things up. She promised Jacob they'd have dinner at the student union." I smiled at Rosalie as Alice paid for the outfits she deemed fitting for me to wear to class. We walked back to the car and were on our way back to school in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

As we sat around the living room before heading out to the party, Edward looked uncomfortable. I could only guess that he was recalling what he heard those boys think about earlier.

"We can stay home if you'd prefer Edward." I said as a sat down next to him.

"No love, I promised you a real college experience and frat parties are part of that. I just plan on staying close to you tonight." I put my hands on his cheeks as I pulled his face in towards mine.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as I gave him a passionate kiss. If Alice hadn't coughed, I'm not sure we would have come up for unnecessary air. Alice thought it would be important for us to discuss how drunk college students behave so that we can keep up our charade at the party.

"First thing, make sure you always have a cup in your hand. Frat parties are known for having beer spilled everywhere so keep spilling it out when no one is looking and getting more. This way it looks like you're drinking a lot of beer. As the night goes on, start slurring some words and getting clumsy." She looked at me, "like Bella when she was human." If I could still blush I would have. "Oh Bella, you know I love you. But you were very clumsy as a human and you know it's true." I smiled at my sister. She might be an annoying little pixie, but she was my sister and best friend. Just then Edward's phone rang.

"Hello Carlisle." He said into the phone. Even though he didn't have the speaker on, we could all hear the entire conversation.

"I'm calling to warn you that the faculty was talking about a raid on some of the fraternities for underage drinking and drugs tonight. I know you are all going out, but please be careful. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Before responding, Edward turned to Alice. She closed her eyes and stood like a statue while she searched the future.

"Edward, are you there?" Carlisle asked on the other end of the phone. Alice opened her eyes and grabbed the phone from Edward.

"Don't worry Carlisle, they're not raiding the frat we are going to tonight. But if they do, I'll see it and get us all out." Carlisle sighed.

"Alright Alice, have fun tonight. Just keep an eye out for the raids." The phone clicked and Alice handed it back to Edward. She decided to continue explaining things for the night.

"When you're throwing the paintballs, don't use your strength. They might be soft…" She looked at Emmett as she said the next part. "But if you throw with your strength they can cause serious damage to the humans." Rosalie looked at her watch and tapped the crystal towards Alice.

"We should probably go if we want to enjoy the party before the humans get too drunk or tired." As she spoke, she looked at Nessie and Jacob. Jacob took that as a cue and stood up from the couch. The rest of us followed as we headed towards the door. Alice passed out the paint as we walked out the door for the fun evening ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

"Welcome to BOD. You dudes came on a great night but I can tell that you knew that. Cups are five dollars for the dudes and free for the ladies." The boy was wearing a BOD t-shirt that looked like he went swimming in a pool of paint. Edward gave the boy a twenty dollar bill and took the cups for our entire group. "We only have one rule here at BOD parties. If a door is closed don't open but if it's open feel free to use the room. Just leave the door open when you're finished so someone else can use the room." Edward tightened his grip on my hand and we walked into the house and downstairs to the basement where the party was taking place.

When we got downstairs, everything was covered in plastic which was covered in paint. We walked over to the keg and poured beer into our cups. Jacob quickly drank his and took a second cup.

"Calm down Jacob. We want you to act drunk, not be drunk." Jasper said trying to slow Jacob down. Alice took Jasper's hand and took him into the center of the room to start having some fun with the paint. As they walked away, I could hear her talking.

"Please have fun tonight Jazz. I'll make sure everyone stays out of trouble." Rosalie and Emmett followed behind them. Edward and I were left standing next to the keg with Nessie and Jacob. Jacob was already on his third beer and Nessie was trying to drag him away from the keg. She passed him one of the paintball guns and he quickly handed her his cup so he could start shooting up the room.

"Come love, let's go get messy." Edward said as we joined the party. The music was loud and I wasn't sure how the humans could hear their own conversations. I took a handful of paintballs from got ready to throw them at Alice. As I lifted my fistful of paintballs, I felt a pelt hit my chest.

"Did you really think you'd get me Bella?" Alice said with the paintball gun pointed at my chest. I stuck my tongue out at Alice as Nessie poured a bucket of paint on Alice's head.

"Of course not Alice. I was just a pawn in Nessie's plan. I needed to distract you long enough for her to sneak up behind you." Alice shook the paint off her head splashing everyone around her. A few humans were laughing at her at that point. A boy covered in green paint walked up to me.

"Hey babe, are you religious?" I just looked at him. "Because you are the answer to my prayers." Before I could respond, Edward came behind me and put his arm around me while responding to the boy.

"Were you praying to be beat up by her husband?" The boy looked at Edward and quickly backed up and got away from us. I chuckled slightly and turned to face Edward.

"Relax Edward, he was drunk and trying to score. Nothing would have happened." To prove my point I reached up and gave Edward a passionate kiss. When he calmed down, I took his hand and lead him out of the basement and upstairs. My phone vibrated and I looked to see a text message from Alice. _Enjoy the empty house. We'll keep an eye on Nessie for you._ I showed Edward and that was all he needed. He had me in his arms and back to the house within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Esme's POV

I've been sitting in my study all day looking at these blueprints. I was having trouble understanding how these buildings weren't condemned years ago. The school cut so many corners in attempts to save money when they built the original structures. I would make sure that the refurbishments were done correctly. It would be hard for the board of directors to say no to me. I heard the door downstairs open and I knew that Carlisle was home. I put the blueprints away and went downstairs to greet him.

"How was your first day of classes?" I asked as I gave him a kiss. He put his pile of books down and took me in his arms.

"If my first few classes were any indication, I fear for the future of medicine. These children weren't even paying attention to the materials being presented. I could hear the key strokes on their laptops as I talked and not a single student wrote about my lecture. These students were instant messaging each other about parties and who was buying the beer." I tightened my grip around Carlisle's waist. Sometimes being a vampire with amazing hearing wasn't the best thing for a college professor.

"I'm sure it will all work out darling. It's just the culture now. Remember the last time you went back to medical school? You thought the professor was too young to teach you anything new and you ended up learning techniques you would have never discovered on your own." He knew I was right and changed the subject to our children.

"Our kids aren't immune to this culture Esme. They are planning to attend a fraternity party tonight at Beta Omega Delta." I just looked at him.

"On a school night? I know our children don't need sleep but what kind of fraternity throws a party when they have class in the morning?" I shook my head in disappointment. Culture certainly has changed from when I was twenty and human. Of course when I was twenty the country was going through a depression and we didn't have the money to waste on things like alcohol and parties.

"I can't speak for the students hosting the party, but I have faith that our children know what they are doing. They might appear to be college students but they are all old enough to make smart decisions." I smiled at Carlisle because I knew he was right. "I do need to speak with Edward though before they leave. The faculty have been discussing a crackdown on underage drinking." He took out his phone and dialed Edward's number. It rang twice before I could hear Edward's voice on the other end.

"Hello Carlisle." It was nice to hear Edward's voice, even if I wasn't the one talking to him. Maybe I'll organize a family hunt soon so I can see them all. They just live on the other side of town, but I miss them all. Especially my newest child, Bella. She really is perfect for Edward and it's so nice to see him happy after a hundred years of being alone.

"I'm calling to warn you that the faculty was talking about a raid on some of the fraternities for underage drinking and drugs tonight. I know you are all going out, but please be careful. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Carlisle cut right to the point. I couldn't hear Edward respond and I was wondering if the phone cut off. Maybe we should get a landline like the old days. Living back here in the forest isn't great for cell signals. Carlisle must have been thinking the same thing.

"Edward, are you there?" There was still no answer, but then I heard Alice's bubbly voice on the phone.

"Don't worry Carlisle, they're not raiding the frat we are going to tonight. But if they do, I'll see it and get us all out." Carlisle sighed.

"Alright Alice, have fun tonight. Just keep an eye out for the raids." He hung up the phone and looked towards me.

"They'll be fine, Alice and Edward will keep an eye on the situation like they always do. Our children are very resourceful." I smiled at Carlisle and I sat down on the couch while he lit a fire in the fireplace and started a movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Research writing was a general studies class that was required for all students so all of the Cullen's decided to take it together. During registration, the professor was listed as T.B.A. so it was probably going to be either a graduate assistant or a new professor that was hired after registration. As we entered the auditorium and took copies of the syllabus, I noticed the professor's name.

"Edward, what are the odds that two people have the same name?" I asked in concern as I looked towards the podium and saw the professor was a man in his fifties.

"Let's just stay in the back today and not draw attention to ourselves. I will check with Carlisle after class. It is possible though Bella. He's the right age and it is possible that he moved from Forks after high school." Edward took my hand and led me towards a seat in the back. Alice sat on my other side. We spent the class listening to Professor Yorkie describe both the class and himself. If we were worried before, now we were certain. Professor Yorkie is none other than Eric from Forks.

When class was dismissed we all quickly exited the auditorium slightly faster than a human could have. Instead of going home, the eight of us went up to Carlisle's house to discuss what steps should be taken. Obviously when Eric looked closely at his class roster he would recognize our names. Even if we were to all drop the class, we'd still be on a list that he already printed out. How would we explain why we are in our twenties while he is fifty-seven?

As we were parking the cars, Esme walked out of the house to greet us.

"Is everything all right? I thought we weren't having a family hunt until next week." As we walked towards the door, Alice explained to Esme about Eric Yorkie being our new professor. If she was worried, Esme did a great job of hiding her emotions.

"Carlisle should be home from class soon. Jacob, Renesmee. Would you like me to make you both something to eat?" Esme must miss cooking for the two of them.

"That's alright grandma. We'll eat later." Edward took my hand as he smiled at our daughter. We heard Carlisle's car pull into the drive and moments later he was standing next to Esme.

"I checked the faculty records before we came Edward. I'm not sure how I missed the connection to Forks. We need to discuss as a family how to proceed."

"Perhaps we should wait and see if he makes a connection. It has been over thirty years. Human memories aren't as sharp as ours." Jasper said. Alice was sitting next to him with her eyes closed, trying to force a vision.

"I don't see him making any connections. But that doesn't mean he won't. A little thing might spark a memory. If we are going to stay here, we need to be extra careful." We all looked around. No one wanted to speak at this point. It was too late to start at a different college so we would either stay here or move and start high school, again. I lifted my shield to speak privately with Edward.

_Eric was one of the smarter kids at Forks. He was a journalist and valedictorian. I'm worried that those skills have gotten sharper with age_. He carefully nodded so that only I saw. Rosalie must have been having a similar thought because she was the first to speak.

"Perhaps we should do some research on where Eric has been since high school. How did he end up a college professor in Minnesota? If he does make the connection, we can try and discredit him somehow before leaving." Emmett naturally agreed with Rosalie and the rest of use decided to trust her. We would continue with school as if nothing was wrong until we had more information.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

A week has passed since our first research writing class. Carlisle and Edward spent the week research Eric's past to try and determine how he would up teaching at Kippah University and if he'd remember us. They decided it would be safest for us to stay in the class and do average work as to not draw attention to ourselves.

"Are you ready to go love? Class starts in ten minutes." Edward came upstairs to get me. I was lying in bed reading Wuthering Heights again.

"I guess so. You're sure he won't recognize us? Maybe this isn't the best idea." He took my hand as we walked to class.

Once in the auditorium we sat in the back again. Professor Yorkie was last to class. He entered the classroom from the back.

"Good afternoon everybody. I must apologize for my tardiness. There is no excuse for a professor to be-" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes meet directly with mine. It was less than half a second before I looked away, but I felt very tense knowing that seeing me stopped him. I looked at Edward. He responded so quietly that only the Cullen's sitting next to him could hear.

"It's alright. He thinks you look familiar but he can't place it. I think it's been long enough that while he thought he knew you, he won't figure it out." We sat quietly the rest of class while he explained the correct MLA format that we would be required to use on papers.

After class we exited the auditorium and rushed home. We were all discussing what happened in class. I sat there listening as everyone talked over each other trying to figure out what to do if Eric did figure it out. Suddenly I heard a loud growl. Jacob was trying to get our attention.

"If you would all shut up for a second, I have an idea." It was just like Jacob to get right to the point. "The only person that Eric has no possible chance of recognizing is Nessie. She can go during office hours looking for some help. With her sweetness it will be easy to get Eric off topic." Emmett cut him off.

"That's a great idea. Nessie can ask what made him so distracted in class. Once he tells her, she can pat him on the back or something and plant some false memories." I gave Emmett a dirty look and lifted my shield for Edward to hear my thoughts. _I don't like this. We taught Renesmee not to use her powers and now we were encouraging it? Plus this could all backfire. There's got to be another way._ Edward nodded at me and then spoke.

"I don't want to use Renesmee like that. We will come up with a different plan." Renesmee looked upset at us.

"You need to stop protecting me. I'm thirty-four years old, when will you stop treating me like a child." She was right of course, but I couldn't help it. No matter how old she got, Renesmee will always be my baby. I felt Jasper calming the room and Alice decided to speak.

"Nessie we know you are more than capable of doing this. This issue isn't you, it's us. We are all very worried about exposure here." Renesmee just stared at Alice.

"You just don't get it Alice. Come on Jake, I want to go hunt." Renesmee stood up and Jacob followed quickly. As they left the house, Jacob turned around before closing the door.

"I'll talk to her guys. Nessie just needs some fresh air and blood. She knows you're just worried." After they left, the rest of us just sat there in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Edward and I spent the whole night talking about the situation and after checking with Alice, we decided to let Nessie speak to Eric. After all she was right; she's thirty-four years old.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked Nessie while I made breakfast for her and Jacob.

"Dad, I'm sure. Uncle Jasper and I talked about a few strategies this morning and I'm ready. I'm going to plant a seed of suspension in his mind and you're going to listen to his thoughts from outside the office. Then we'll know if we need to worry."

"You have to be careful though. Too much planting and he might remember things he didn't know he forgot or realize there is something unique about you." Rosalie decided to add from across the room. After breakfast the four of us, Nessie, Jacob, Edward, and myself left for the English building. Jacob, Edward, and I sat on a bench in the hallway while Nessie knocked on Eric's office door. We were close enough to hear everything but far enough away that he wouldn't see us.

"Come in please." He answered when Nessie knocked on the door.

"Professor Yorkie? I'm Renesmee Black." Edward made a face, so I assumed that Nessie took the opportunity to pass along some images while she shook his hand. "I'm in your freshman research writing class."

"Welcome. What can I do for you today? I haven't given any assignments yet other than to purchase the materials."

"Yes, well." Edward closed his eyes and pinched his nose in concentration. This couldn't be good. "I wanted to speak with you about your lecture yesterday. We always used APA format in my high school and I'm already confused about the differences. I wanted to make sure I understand MLA before our first assignment." At this point I stopped listening to Nessie and turned to Edward.

"What is he thinking?" Jacob and I looked to Edward as he just sat there like a statue. I squeezed his hand and he finally opened his eyes.

"Nessie did a great job at planting the memory. She flashed a picture of herself and then pictures of the two of use coming away from her. Sort of like a reverse blending of two images. His thoughts then went to high school and thinking she could be our daughter." That's not too bad. After all, no one knows we had a child right after the wedding. If we had waited a few years or if she wasn't our first child it was completely possible to have a daughter just entering college.

"So then what's the problem?" Jacob asked getting impatient.

"The problem is that after he thought about that, he remembered the other day when he thought he saw Bella in his class. He's currently trying to figure out if he just saw Nessie and thought it was Bella." After that, Jacob and I let Edward go back to concentrating on Eric's thoughts. This could be a problem if he makes the connection.

"Thank you Professor Yorkie. It was really nice of you to take the time and explain it to me. I just really want to do well my first semester to make my parents proud." She really knew how to butter people up. It didn't work too well though because Edward and I were already proud of her.

"Of course Renesmee. I'm sure whatever you do your parents will be proud of you. That's part of being a parent." Eric closed his door behind Nessie. She walked around the corner to us and after checking to see if the hallway was crowded, she sat on Jacob's lap.

"Great job beautiful. You were perfect." While she never doubted Jacob, she turned to Edward.

"Did I do it right dad?" She asked waiting for his approval.

"Of course sweetie. Just give me a few more minutes here though. Now that you've left the room he's sitting at his computer with Google open. It seems that he wants to figure out what happened to his old high school friend Bella. Strange though, I haven't even popped into his mind." I laughed. "What's so funny?" He said as he pulled me closer to him in the empty hallway.

"Well." I looked at him. "It's not like the Cullen's did a lot to grab attention at Forks." He smiled because he knew I was right. If it wasn't for me, he and Alice would have never sat with Eric and his friends at lunch senior year.

"You have a point love. It seems like Alice saw this coming because he's looking at a website that lists you as a senior editor for some publishing company in New York." He had his crooked grin that I loved so much. "Only Alice would name the company The Pushing Forks Publishing Group." Jacob and I joined his laughter as we all stood up and began to walk out of the building.

As we walked outside the building we all suddenly froze underneath Eric's office window.

"You'll never believe it Mike." Mike? Mike Newton? "She has to be Bella's daughter." We heard the response from the other end of the phone.

"Bella? My Bella? I knew she didn't just disappear. Are you sure?" I looked at Edward and he glanced as Nessie.

"Positive. This girl has Bella's eyes and Cullen's hair." I smiled knowing it was true even though this turn of events was making me extremely nervous. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand as I pulled away my shield. _What do we do now? This backfired and he's going to dig deeper._

"Let's go home. We'll call Carlisle and discuss it as a family. They're only human Bella. We'll figure out a way around this." With that we all walked at a quick pace all the way home. Alice must have seen the change in events because everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, were already sitting in the dining room waiting for us.

**Please take the time and leave me a comment/review. I would love to see what people think of my writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

"So what are we going to do?" Rosalie was asking as we walked in. It was obvious that they had already begun the discussion without us.

"I think we need to leave tonight. He'll just forget about it all. We can hack the school's system and remove all records of us. By next month he'll just think it was all a dream." Jasper immediately began planning an escape method. Alice stopped him.

"He's not just going to forget this. He spoke with Nessie. Maybe we should let Nessie and Jacob stay while the rest of us go. If he does figure out that she's your daughter there's no harm." I just looked at Alice. I could never leave Nessie. Edward must have been thinking the same thing.

"We're not splitting the family up. Whatever we do, we do together." I pulled myself closer to Edward on the couch. He felt the same way that I did. It seemed the family was split right down the middle on the issue of exposure. Esme agreed with Edward that we should all remain together.

"Perhaps we should travel for a while. Eric is not suspicious right now. He just thinks he has Bella's daughter in class. If she was to drop out of school it wouldn't be strange, just another statistic. If we remain he will have more time to possibly run into you and start to get apprehensive." Leave it to Esme to add a voice of sanity to these discussions. Carlisle however agreed with Alice.

"I know you don't want the family to split up, but perhaps it is best for us to look at the bigger picture. It might be the best option." I couldn't believe that Carlisle of all people would want to split up our family. I started thinking of ways for us to all stay. Suddenly Alice jumped out of her seat.

"Bella. That's brilliant. And it's going to work. We can go shopping tonight and be in class tomorrow." Alice started to leave and I was still confused. I didn't even realize I came up with an idea.

"Alice? Bella? Mind sharing with everyone else?" Carlisle asked. I just starred at Alice since I still wasn't sure what idea I had come up with.

"Bella figured out that if we all slightly alter our appearances Eric will just think we are all the children of ourselves. He knew our family was very tight knit. Why wouldn't our children be just as close? I already saw that it works." Everyone seemed to like the idea with the exception of Rosalie.

"He's not an idiot Alice. He'll start researching us. Trying to figure out where we've been, when we had kids, and were we are now." Alice was about to answer when Jasper stepped in to speak for her.

"I've been making us false identities long enough Rose. I'll create covers so deep that not even the government will be able to crack them." Rosalie still looked worried but Emmett calmed her down.

Alice, Nessie, and I all got into Alice's Porsche as we drove off towards the mall to buy the supplies we would need.

**Please take the time and leave me a comment/review. I would love to see what people think of my writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

I needed to be alone with my thoughts for a while so after we returned home from the mall, I grabbed the keys to my Ferrari and headed towards the turnpike. It still amazed me how the speed always worried me as a human. Now, thanks to Rosalie's modifications, I drive faster than Edward. I didn't like the idea of staying at Kippah University when one of the professors is our former classmate. Alice was sure that this plan would work. We were going to use wigs for the rest of the semester with only half of us going to class at a time. As long as Eric didn't see everyone together he would just assume that we were all the children of his former classmates. One thing the Cullen's were known for back in Forks was being a family and doing things together.

I pulled over into a random rest stop and parked the car. There were a few trucks parked sporadically but I didn't see many people. The drivers were probably sleeping in the cabs. It was the middle of the night. I decided to go for a quick hunt before turning around and returning to Minnesota. As I walked towards the other end of the parking lot to get to the woods I heard a voice behind me.

"Nice car missy. Why is a beautiful girl like yourself out alone in the middle of the night?" I guess not all the truck drivers were sleeping. I just starred at the guy. "You really shouldn't go into the woods by yourself. There are dangerous animals in there." He started walking closer to me and I silently laughed. I was more dangerous than any of the animals.

"I'm just on my way home. If you'll excuse me I really need to use the facilities and get back on the road." I turned slightly towards the right so that I was now walking towards the building instead of the woods. The man picked up his pace and followed me. I was trying to figure out how to stick with the human façade when I remembered the bottle of pepper spray Alice had insisted on us all carrying back at the mall. She must have seen this happening. I took the bottle out of my bag and pointed it towards the man.

"Woah! No need to get all defensive. I just want to show you a good time." I just laughed at the man. I couldn't imagine a good time that didn't include Edward.

"I'm married. And I would appreciate it if you backed away and went back to your truck." The man gave me a creepy smile and turned around. As I walked into the building my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

"Are you okay love? Alice had a vision of you being harassed by a truck driver. Would you like me to come meet you?" I smiled at the sound of Edward's voice.

"I'm fine. I'm going to head home soon. Would you like to go for a hunt when I get back. This guy kind of ruined my hunt here." I heard Edward sigh with relieve and I could also hear Emmett in the background.

"Pay up Jasper. I told you she wouldn't kill the guy." I laughed.

"I'll be home soon." I hung up the phone and walked back towards the car. The truck driver was still outside of his truck but he didn't walk towards me again. As I pulled out of the reststop, I sped down the turnpike back towards the house. Edward was waiting to go for a hunt. And we did have class in the morning.

**Please take the time and leave me a comment/review. I would love to see what people think of my writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

It had been a month since we first realized our professor was Eric from Forks. Things seemed to be going well. We all wore wigs and didn't sit as a large group. It made the hour go slow, but it helped us keep our cover.

It was Thursday night, so Edward and I decided to go out for a hunt. We hadn't made plans yet for the weekend but we knew we wouldn't be around town. It was homecoming weekend which meant a lot of craziness and more people than usual as alumni flocked to Kippah University.

"It's still early in the season, but we could go skiing in Colorado?" Edward suggested while we waited for some animals to come near. "Or we could charter a plane and spend the weekend anywhere you want." I smiled at Edward. The only place I wanted to be was with him. The scenery made no difference to me; I'd already seen most of the world.

"You know it doesn't matter to me. I am happy as long as you are with me." I kissed Edward before taking his hand and leading him to our newest meadow. Whenever we moved, it was the first thing we looked for, a place to call ours where we could escape from everything. The night was perfect and we laid out on the grass starring up at the stars in the sky. After a hour of perfect bliss Edward broke away.

"Love, I don't want us to just hide all weekend. Pick a place and we'll go, just the two of us." I smiled at the thought as I looked into Edward's eyes which were slightly on the darker side at the moment.

"We don't have to go anywhere. We can just stay in bed the entire weekend." I said before running off towards a herd of deer. Edward was right behind me and we quickly finished off the entire herd. "Are you still hungry or should we head back?" I asked as I stood up from the last buck.

"Let's go home. I feel like getting started on the whole staying in bed idea you had." We were back at the car and driving towards the house in no time. As we were walking towards the house, I could hear Emmett's voice from inside.

"Can we please do something fun this weekend? Bella is supposed to be getting the college experience and so far she's not." Emmett must have been planning something for the weekend if he was trying to use the college experience card on everyone.

"I already told you we were not going out during homecoming. It's too risky." Rosalie said as we walked in the door.

"I have to agree with Rosalie. It is too risky for us to go out to the football game." Jasper stated. Alice didn't seem to agree with her husband because she quickly cut him off.

"I think it's a great idea. It's going to be overcast the entire weekend. We can enjoy the game like any normal students." I looked at Alice and then towards Rosalie.

"I would kind of like to experience homecoming. Besides, even if Eric went to the game he wouldn't sit in the student section." Edward nodded his head in agreement with me.

"That's a good point Bella. Alice, do you see us running into Eric at the game?" Alice closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I see Eric sitting in a box seat with the University president. He's nowhere near the student section and he'll be going in through a private entrance." Edward smiled at the vision Alice was having.

"I don't see any reason why we can't attend the game. Alice will keep an eye out so that if Eric changes his mind we know." Alice nodded. It was settled. We would attend homecoming.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm getting kind of busy in real life. I'll try to update faster.  
**

**Please take the time and leave me a comment/review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Alice was really excited for homecoming. She spent Thursday night and most of Friday buying all the necessary homecoming gear. Sometimes I had to laugh at my sister. She decided that to get the full homecoming experience we would tailgate in the parking lot. She bought a Winnebago and had it painted with the school colors of blue and gold.

"Alice, aren't we trying to keep a low profile this weekend?" Jasper asked as his wife pulled into Carlisle's driveway.

"We're going to have fun this weekend Jazz. I'm keeping an eye out for trouble and I don't see anything. It's even going to rain for part of the afternoon so there is no risk of the sun coming out at all." Jasper didn't look any calmer from Alice's explanation.

"Just promise me that I can paint my face. I'm so excited for this." Emmett popped his head out of the Winnebago. I laughed at the thought of Emmett painting his face.

"Emmett, I already told you NO PAINT!!!" Rosalie was yelling from inside the house. Emmett ran towards the house as he pleaded with her.

"Please babe." I stopped listening to Emmett's whining and I turned to Edward.

"Why did Alice buy so much food? Jacob and Nessie can't eat all of this." Before Edward could answer, Alice was standing next to me.

"Bella. Don't you know anything about tailgating. It's like a potluck. Everyone in the parking lot cooks for everyone else. It's a big bonding experience before the game." I just shook my head and took Edward's hand. I lifted my shield. _Can we go inside now? Before she realizes she hasn't picked out my outfit yet._ Edward chuckled and started leading me inside. "We need to go shopping later to get cute homecoming outfits. So don't go too far Bella." Edward just gripped my hand tighter and kept walking towards the door. "Don't even think about it Edward. Bella needs the perfect outfit and I'm going to make sure she has it." I looked at Edward and he just smiled.

"Alice, please let Bella enjoy homecoming." Alice just stuck her tongue out at Edward as we walked inside.

Early the next morning Alice got everyone's attention by playing the school's fight song from the Winnebago's speakers.

"Let's go everyone. We need to leave if we want a prime parking space." When we arrived downstairs, Alice had nine outfits laid out for the rest of us. "Go get dressed quickly please." Jacob stumbled down the stairs looking like he was still half asleep.

"Will you calm down. It's six in the morning. The parking lot doesn't even open for another five hours. Nessie and I would like to get some sleep." Alice just waved him off and continued to dance around Esme's kitchen.

When we were finally ready to leave, Edward got behind the wheel and pulled the Winnebago onto the main road. We quickly arrived at the football stadium and parked in what Alice described as a prime location.

"Alright everyone. Emmett and Jacob will be in charge of cooking. Jacob, please make sure they taste right before people start coming over. Rosalie, you have control over the music. Please make sure to pick stuff that people around us would like. Carlisle –" He stopped her.

"Alice, Esme and I are just going to relax today. We have box seats for the game so we will be going inside early to mingle with the other med school faculty."

"Oh fine. In that case, Edward." She paused for a second. "You and Bella will be our greeters. Welcome everyone to our tailgate and make sure they know they can take whatever they want. Renesmee, you can help Jacob with the tasting of the food. Jazz and I will assist where needed. We can switch off so that everyone has a chance to explore the other tailgates." The parking lot was beginning to get crowded and we were sure to attract attention fast with our giant blue and gold trailer. Alice had the awning pulled out with a couch set up. She opened up a door that allowed the plasma screen from inside to be seen from the outside. Within moments, Jasper had the PS6 set up with Madden 45 and I knew we were in for an interesting afternoon.

**If you are unsure, a Winnebago is the most popular brand of RV. Just assume that Alice bought the top of the line model which can cost more than a house. Additionally, because this takes place in the future, I assumed that Sony will have continued the Playstation brand and EA would expand the Madden name.  
**

**Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I promise to work harder on finishing this story and I promise to throw in something exciting for the next chapter.  
**

**Please take the time and leave me a comment/review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

The Cullen's tailgating party was the hit of homecoming. Once the brothers of BOD found out that we had Madden 45, they were fighting over the controllers.

"You guys are the coolest. How did you get the new Madden already? It's not suppose to be out for another two months." One of the guys asked between beers.

"I've been product testing since high school. Our old neighbor is a game designer." Emmett yelled back from behind the grill. Until the guy asked, I had forgotten the game wasn't even out yet. The boys were always buying games before they were publicly sold.

Everything was going great until Alice came running towards us. Edward's face went blank.

"What's wrong?" I asked as panic entered my body.

"Don't worry love. Alice had a vision, but we had prepared for different situations." What situation did Alice see that was causing a panic?

"Everyone inside except Nessie and Jacob. Mike Newton is headed towards us." Alice said barely above a whisper, but of course we all heard her. "Bella, Edward." She looked back and forth between the two of us. "Go into the back room. I have costumes laid out for you. If you need help with the faces let me know."

"Faces?" I asked confused about what was going on. She just looked at me.

"Yes Bella, faces. Why do you think I was making a mask of your face yesterday? It's exactly what they use in the movies to age an actor. You and Edward will look like you are in your fifties. This way you can go outside and allow Mike to run into you. You are after all celebrating homecoming with your daughter." I just looked at Alice. I really hope this plan of hers would work. "Have some faith in me Bella. Have I ever been wrong?" I hated how transparent my face was. I smiled at my sister and followed Edward into the Winnebago's bedroom.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked Edward when we were alone. He smiled at me as he pulled off his Kippah State tshirt and put on a sweatshirt that said proud father on the front and my daughter and money go to Kippah University. I looked at what Alice had laid out for me and was in complete shock. Alice would never let me dress like this. The outfit looked like what I wore before she started buying all of my clothing. Sitting on the bed was a pair of faded jeans and a vintage shirt that said Kippah State homecoming 2011.

"Edward, how did Alice get a 2011 homecoming shirt?"

"A 2011 homecoming shirt?" He gave me a confused look. "I have no idea. She never thought about that around me." I'd seen Alice keep secrets from Edward before, but not about something this trivial.

When we finished getting dressed, I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself. If I could, I probably would have started to cry. I looked just like Renee did the last time I saw her.

"If this is too hard love, we can just hide in here. I'll tell Jacob to make excuses until he gives up and leaves." Edward hated to see me in pain.

"I'll be fine." I took his hand and looked at his aged face. It made me laugh a little bit. "I was just thinking about how much I look like Renee. But after seeing you, I can't stop laughing." He took my hand and led me back into the main room. Everyone just starred at us, but Emmett started laughing. Rosalie smacked him before being the first to speak.

"Emmett, if you don't stop laughing at them I swear." She didn't need to finish her threat because everyone knew what Rosalie was capable of. "Bella, you two look wonderful. As usual Alice did a great job." Edward and I went back outside to wait for the inevitable. Alice said Mike would be walking past in about ten minutes.

"Bella?" Nessie asked. "I mean mom. You look incredible." She wasn't use to calling me mom in public. We were always being careful.

"Thank you sweetie. It feels kind of weird though to actually look my age." Jacob laughed.

"Freaky. But in a good way." I just looked at him and then sat down on the couch next to Edward. A few minutes later I heard a strange, yet familiar, voice.

"Bella? Edward? Is that you?" I looked in the direction of the voice. Mike had not aged very well. The little hair he had left was grey. As he got closer we stood up. Edward spoke.

"Mike Newton?" Edward was very good at faking emotions. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Mike caught him by surprise.

"You two look-" He looked me up and down before just glancing at Edward. "Amazing. I always wondered what happened to you both. You disappeared after your wedding." I looked towards Edward.

"We traveled for a while after the wedding. After finishing up our bachelor's degrees at Dartmouth we came to Kippah for graduate school. Bella has her master's in English Literature and I followed in Carlisle's footprints and became a MD." I love how fast my husband could come up with such detailed stories of our past. "We came back to Kippah this weekend to celebrate homecoming with our daughter, Renessmee. Nessie, can you come over here?" Nessie walked over and smiled at Mike. "What is it dad? I don't want to leave Jacob alone with those girls from PAK. They're being way too friendly."

"Nessie, sweetie." I said with a smile. "I would like you to meet an old friend of ours. This is Mike Newton. He went to high school with your father and me." Nessie smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Newton. My parents told me stories about high school, but my mother never told me how handsome you were." _Did she really just say that?_ I silently asked Edward. He quickly nodded his head too fast for Mike to notice.

"Thank you Nessie. You have your mother's charm." Nessie walked away and Mike, Edward, and I continued talking for a while. The parking lot was beginning to empty as everyone made their way to the stadium.

"We should keep in touch. Maybe we can all go out to dinner with Eric before you two head home. It was great seeing you. I still can't believe it."

"Perhaps we can meet for dinner. Here is my cell." Edward handed Mike the number for one of the family's extra phones. We always kept a few extra phones around the house for just such a situation. We would change the number in a month or two.

After Mike walked away, we closed up the rest of the Winnebago and went inside.

"See, I told you everything would work out." Alice said as Edward and I started peeling off the masks. "You should leave the masks on. Mike is going to walk past you at the game as you're walking to your seats." I smiled at Alice as I put my mask back on. We waited for Emmett and Jasper to finish making their usual bets and we all walked off together towards the stadium. Nessie, Jacob, Edward, and I went in the opposite direction of the rest of the family as Alice saw in her vision. We would meet up with everyone at the seats in the student section.

**Since I named the fraternity BOD to stand for blood, I named the sorority in this chapter Rho Alpha Kappa (PAK) for the wolves. I know it's not perfect, but it was the closest I could figure out.**

**Please take the time and leave me a comment/review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.**

Homecoming was wonderful. Kippah won the game and our secret wasn't exposed.

Mike did call us once and after a careful discussion, Edward and I decided to go out with Mike and Jessica. The night was interesting and I was able to find out about everything that happened to my group of friends from high school.

Mike and Jessica both went Washington State. Mike is a retired coil salesman and Jessica worked as an interior designer. After graduation they got married and had a son, Steven. Steven served as a Marine and was awarded the Presidential Medal of Honor after rescuing his caravan from a roadside bomb. He's currently serving as a congressmen from South Dakota.

After joining the peace corps, Angela met Jason Graper and got married. They started an after-school program for youths at risk. After running the group for ten years their two children took over while Angela and Jason drive around the country in an RV helping in disaster areas.

Mike also told us about Eric being a professor at Kippah University, but we knew about that. It seems that Eric's love of journalism led to job with the Seattle Times. After writing for a few years, Eric chose to get his doctorate from Yale. He's been working at Kippah University for about ten years as a faculty advisor for the school paper and as a professor.

After the close call, we decided to leave Kippah University. We spent a few months traveling before settling down in Michigan. This time Edward and Carlisle, along with Alice, individually went through each person involved with the school and town to make sure we didn't have any more unexpected surprises.

**Sorry for the short ending, but I just ran out of ideas for this story and didn't want to leave it unfinished.**


End file.
